Bloodsail Buccaneers
NOTE: This section being redone, sorry for any errors. =Overview= During the events leading up to and following the Third War, several criminal organizations appeared in Azeroth. The Bloodsail Buccaneers appear to be one of these organizations, originating from the Bloodsail Hold on Plunder Isle and is where their ruler, Duke Falrevere holds court. They now plot to plunder and cripple the Steamwheedle Cartel controlled port town of Booty Bay, currently under the protection of the Blackwater Raiders. It is likely the Bloodsail Buccaneers have come to take advantage of the town’s current loss of its fleet off the coast of the Arathi Highlands, in which two of its ships were the destroyed, and the remaining ship forced to find shelter in a cove, where its crew now fights to survive skirmishes with the Daggerspine Naga. In preparation of the attack the Bloodsail Buccaneers have taken position in key locations near the town. Currently the they have three ships anchored along the coastline south of Booty Bay, clear of the town’s defensive cannons, with camps also being built along the same coast in preparation of the attack. In addition, a scouting party has landed just west of the entrance to the town, reporting all activities, along with a compound being constructed along the road leading towards the town, likely to stop any re-enforcements from coming to help. Both the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Blackwater Raiders seek to achieve their goals without having their forces engaged in battle, to this end each side now seek the aid of adventurers sympathetic to their cause. =Reputation List= There is only one way to increase your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and that’s to unleash your wrath on any citizen of Booty Bay who can be found through out the Eastern Kingdoms. Below is a list of every citizen of Booty Bay and their reputation value. The amount gained with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is shown for a level 60 non-human. The amount lost for killing a citizen cannot be shown as it depends on your current level with Booty Bay and the importance of the person you kill. In addition to this what ever you lose with Booty Bay you will lose half of that in the other three goblin towns so if you lose 25 points in Booty Bay you will lose 12.5 points in Ratchet. Also a few people from Booty Bay will cause you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation instead of Booty Bay reputation. This is a hidden reputation meter in the game, which cannot be seen with your four Goblin Steamwheedle Cartel factions and goes up and down independently of them. The only possible way to see this meter is when you reach a lower or higher level of faction status such as Friendly or Honored, as with any faction in the game. If you gain or lose Steamwheedle Cartel faction points, you lose that same amount with all four goblin towns. Again the loss of this faction is determined by your level in the faction meter and the importance of the NPC you kill. Plus no one who causes you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation will increase your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation. Booty Bay Arathi Highlands - Faldir's Cove Burning Steppes - Flame Crest Badlands Hillsbrad Foothills Wetlands Gnomeregan Zepplin Masters =How to Increase Bloodsail Reputation Safely= The fastest way to increase you reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. At first it may seem a simple task as the guards don't appear as threatening as the other monsters a player faces within the game. However, the guards are highly equipped to neutralize players of any class, to prevent people from attacking each other while in the town. What gives the Booty Bay Bruiser the advantage is several factors, one of them being their ability to use nets to lock you in place, preventing you from escaping. Another is the fact that they spawn every time you attack a citizen of the city or if you’re under Unfriendly status with Booty Bay the Bruisers can spawn if you enter a building, because of this players can soon find them selves swarmed by Bruisers. Yet, theses are just the minor problems, in comparison to the Bruiser’s strongest ability, once it pulls out its gun its unlikely you will live, if you do not escape fast enough. Each time a guard shoots you, the attack throws you back, much like an Ogre hammer attack; the difference here is that the Bruiser can shoot in quick succession causing chain throw backs. A player can literally be thrown from one side of the town to the other, preventing you from attacking. More often you will find your self being forced into a corner, unable to move and unable to attack with each spell being interrupted by the Bruiser’s attack. Because the Bruisers do not put their guns away once they are out, the best course of action is to run away. Through trial and error most people have discovered a safe place to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. If you follow the tunnel leading into the town, the path to your left that leads to the Blacksmith house is the ideal place to kill the guards. Only two guards patrol this path and normally don’t pass each other that closely, allowing both to be dispatched separately. Once they are gone, one can simply enter the first build on the path to cause a guard to spawn if they are below Unfriendly, if not they can simply attack one of the two NPC in the build, both of which are not high in level. Doing this a player should be able to kill 2 to 4 Bruisers before the two patrolling Bruisers re-spawn. On average a player doing this can kill about 30 to 40 Booty Bay Bruisers gaining about 800 reputation points with the pirates. The Bruisers here don’t appear to pull out their guns, but if you find your self in a bad situation, you can jump over the railing running along the path to the waters below, to escape. Before doing this players should consider that most who have done their Booty Bay Quests will likely find them selves starting around 13000/36000 Hated. At the rate of 800 reputation points an hour it will take at least 40 hours to reach Friendly Status with the Bloodsail Buccaneers to get Fleet Master Firallon’s quest. That’s over 1300 Booty Bay Bruisers, all of whom drop zero loot, if you had killed Undead in Eastern Plaguelands which likely drop on average about 25 silver worth of loot, which means you could have earned nearly 350 gold probably more if an epic drops. Below is a picture of the path detailed above, it’s best to sit where the path bends before the first build when you’re resting, so you can have as much distance as possible when the two guards re-spawn. =Being an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel= You will reach 0/36000 Hated status with Booty Bay way before becoming Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. The only positive point about this mile is that when you do, you will no longer lose reputation with the other three remaining Steamwheedle Cartel towns and should stop some where around 24000/36000 Hated for each town. No matter where you end up with these towns, you will be Hated by all of them. It's not being unable to enter the four towns that will cause you the most problems, but the inability to speak to the NPC whose allegiance belongs to the Cartel. Below is just small list of what is known to happen if you become an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel. - Unable to obtain any other parts of the Tier 0.5 gear than the bracers, as the next part in the chain requires you to speak to a member of the Cartel. - Cannot fly into or out of Gadgetzan safely, as both the Gryphon Master and Wind Rider Master are guarded by two Gadgetzan Bruisers at each of them. - Horde cannot fly into or out of Flame Crest in the Burning Steppes safely as some of the NPC there are loyal to Booty Bay and will attack you. - You will be cut off to certain quests in high level dungeons such as the "Dawn’s Gambit" quest in Scholomance. - Cannot go past 225 in Blacksmithing as the quest chains to become an Armorsmith or a Weaponsmith both require you to speak to member of the Cartel. - Cannot go past 225 in Engineering as the only person who can train you is of Gadgetzan faction. Horde players will also be unable to become Goblin and Gnomish engineers, and Alliance players will be unable to become Goblin engineers. - Unable to use the boat from Ratchet to Booty Bay Safely. =How to restore your standing with the Steamwheedle Cartel= It’s not building your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation that’s the hard part in getting access to the secret Bloodsail quest, its restoring your self in the eyes of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Below is a list of all the known ways to restore your reputation with Booty Bay and the other four goblin towns Betray the Bloodsail Buccaneers By far this is the fastest way to improve a players standing with Booty Bay and the other Steamwheedle Cartel towns. Fleet Master Firallon is worth 25 Booty Bay reputation points per kill, along with each named Bloodsail Buccaneer worth 5 points, leaving all normal members of the faction such as Bloodsail Raiders worth 1 point each. A level 60 can easily make quick work of entire ship of Bloodsail NPC, and with help of other 60s one could cut in half the time it takes to raise Booty Bay reputation back to Friendly territory. Along with this is the fact that Bloodsail Buccaneers drop decent loot for their level, which isn’t found in other methods to increase Booty Bay reputation. The only down side to taking this method is that your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation will be driven down to zero, taking away all that you had gained earlier. =Known Faction related bonuses= : At Unfriendly they will no longer attack you. : At Friendly you can get the quest Avast Ye, Scallywag and Avast Ye, Admiral!. : The reward for completing the quest, Avast Ye, Admiral!, is the Bloodsail Admiral's Hat, which can be both worn and used to summon a Blood Parrot pet. You will also be able to open any of their treasure chests without being attacked. Category:FactionCategory:Organization